The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for connections at ignition coils for motor vehicles.
Fastening arrangements in ignition coil housings with multiple-spark ignition coils for the connection of the primary windings of the ignition coils accommodated in the ignition coil housing are known in general. Together with a connection plug, these fastening arrangements, which are also known as current rails, form a constructional unit of injection-molded plastic and have two metallically blank hooks for each ignition coil which electrically contact the end portions of the primary windings. The current rails are formed by metallic strips with the hooks formed on at the ends and are inserted into a plastics injection molding die as insertion parts for the manufacture of the connection plug.
Since the current rails conduct different electrical potentials during the operation of the ignition coil, but the fastening arrangement is to be constructed so as to economize on space as much as possible, the current rails must be positioned in the injection molding die so as to be close together without contacting one another and must be fixed in such a way that their initial position is not changed as a result of the injection pressure. This fastening arrangement is expensive to produce, cost-intensive and has high reject rates.